


Hurting for No Reason II

by Kirii_Bunie, Wherehaveyoubean



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, legend of Zelda (Linked universe)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Anorexia, Bulimia, Continuation of Hurting for No Reason, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Self-Harm, Starvation, Suicide Attempt, Warriors has a bad time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherehaveyoubean/pseuds/Wherehaveyoubean
Summary: This is a continuation of Kirii_tnr_kitten's work "Hurting for no reason." They were kind enough to let me finish the work when they were going to continue it. The links for the work is here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554779/chapters/51386827#workskinMake sure to read the first 3 chapters from Kirii before reading mine! This won't make sense otherwise, but the story is her idea, the Linked Universe au belongs to Jojo and the Legend of Zelda franchise belongs to Nintendo.
Comments: 35
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hurting for no reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554779) by [Kirii_Bunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie). 



> I hope that I can do Kirii_tnr_kitten's work justice! Please let me know how I did, this is my first fanfiction, so commenting with suggestions and opinions would be greatly appreciated!

He could feel it kicking in. He thought it would be relaxing. 

It was, at least at first. 

Once it started hitting his system, he noticed a few things. 

For one thing, he was utterly freezing. Another was that he felt dissociated, and sleepy. He wished he had brought a blanket with him, but he hadn’t thought of that, and he could barely move, meaning that grabbing one now was out of the question. He only had his scarf to keep warm. Oh, well. He’d be gone soon enough anyways. 

He had endured self-hate. 

He endured forced eating. 

He endured the constant pain and hunger. 

He endured it. He could handle this pain, one last time. 

One last time... He thought to himself. 

Suddenly, he felt nauseous, even feeling the bile rising in his throat. He forced himself to swallow it back down. Especially with having forced himself to eat earlier, his mind begged him to let it out, but he knew it was a one chance scenario. The entire success depended on the others not expecting it, so he had to keep it down, pills included. His body might want to reject it, but he welcomed it. 

Despite all of this, he felt his eyelids flutter closed, feeling more a peace than he had in a long time. 

I just...I wish there was something better... He thought. But there was no happy future waiting for him. It was like a broken tool fixing a broken item, he thought. It only makes it worse, and there’s no point in keeping it. He was just damaged, a mistake. Something was wrong with his metabolism; he’d never reach his goals. He took pride in his hunger; it was proof of his self-restraint. He was hurting without hope; while others couldn’t see them, he had his reasons. 

He didn’t have long-term trauma like Legend, or the loss of innocence like Time, Four, and Wind, or a tragic backstory like Wild. He didn’t have a single damn reason to hurt so much. Then again, Probability never took logic into account, so it didn’t matter anyways, he supposed. 

By now, he could feel himself slipping away, his chest was constricting, his stomach was burning, and he felt almost as if he was floating. Time...Sky...Twilight...Wild...Four...Legend...Hyrule...Wind... 

I...love you...guys...Sorry, I’m sorry... 

But then, he heard something in the distance. 

“Warriors?” 

Then the same voice. “WARRIORS!”


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has found Warriors, but what condition is he in, and what's going on in his mind as everything plays out? Unfortunately for everyone, he's not fully aware of the chaos around him as they search for the reason behind his state.
> 
> This is Chapter 2 of the continuation of Kirii's work! Definitely read the first 3 chapters for her work before reading mine, it won't make sense if you don't. You can check it out here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554779/chapters/51386827
> 
> The original idea belongs to Kirii_tnr_kitten, the Linked Universe AU belongs to Jojo, and the Legend of Zelda franchise belongs to Nintendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, this chapter is written in third person, but is about how Warriors is perceiving the situation when they find him. One of the common major symptoms of drug overdoses is confusion, and it's affecting Warriors a lot in this chapter, so if you don't know who is talking in the dialogue, that's because Warriors doesn't know either. He also has his eyes closed almost the entire chapter, so he can't see what's going on. While the ambiguity is intentional, I tried to leave indicators and hints here and there for the reader, but the next chapter is the same scene but also explaining EVERYTHING that is going on, including what Warriors is missing. I hope you enjoy!

He was floating away, calm despite the chaos around him; hearing but not understanding what was being said. 

First, he felt some fingers just underneath his jaw, and everything sounded muffled, like he was underwater. 

“Get me a blanket, his lips are blue!” A commanding voice demanded. Warriors felt a gentle hand underneath his head, moving him away from the tree he had been leaning against. 

_Huh_ _?_

It felt like he was being lowered but he couldn’t tell... 

“You can’t lie him down, Old Man, if he starts throwing up he could choke on it.” 

“I’m aware, but I at least want to get him into a more comfortable position than he was in. Does anyone have anything I can prop under his head?” The voice called out. 

“Here,” someone replied. Whatever that meant, Warriors couldn’t tell. He couldn’t see what was going on. 

“Legend, no, you need your tunic on.” 

“Old man, I have two layers on, he can have one of them.” 

“Legend...” 

Another person jumped in, “take my pelts, we can use that until Wind comes back with the blanket.” 

“I have my sailcloth!” Someone else offered. 

“Are you sure, Sky?” 

“Yes, and I dunno, maybe he can absorb my concern through osmosis?” An anxious chuckle followed. 

“Sky, I _really_ don’t think that how that works...anyways, his fingertips and nails are are turning blue too. Check his breathing, we don’t know if it’s a lack of oxygen, or if it’s hypothermia setting in.” The voice sounded familiar...team medic? _Shit, which one though?_ There was two...right..? 

He felt something soft underneath his head, and something thick and warm laid atop of him. _It’s nice..._ he thought. _Warm...finally..._

“It’s not even cold out!” This voice sounded much younger, and it tugged at his heart somehow, but his mind was too sluggish to remember why. 

“It doesn’t matter. Whatever he has, it fucked up his body temperature regulation. The lowest anyone can survive is about 56 degrees, anything less and the body starts to shut down. As it is it’s about 40 degrees right now.” Although intended to sound aloof, this voice trembled just slightly as it spoke. 

A pause. 

“He’s breathing, but it’s far too shallow. We have to get him back to the camp, quickly. We don’t know what he’s sick with, but we don’t have what we need to take care of him here.” 

Softly, Warriors heard something like a rustle, like wind through some leaves. “Guys...” a quiet, hoarse whisper said. 

“I think I hear Wind coming back!” Someone said. 

“Sorry that we can’t let you rest more, War, but we gotta take you back now.” 

“Guys...” This time, it came out like sob, “guys...I just-” 

“I have it!” a high-pitched voice yelled, followed by some footsteps. Once more Warriors was being cocooned in something welcoming, and some of the pain was fading as he started fading in and out of a dazed and confused consciousness. His face rested against something smooth and cool, and he felt like he was floating again, except this time, he felt like was actually rising. 

“GUYS!” a voice screamed at them, followed by a stunned silence. 

“I-I just found this, right n-next to where W-w-warriors was...” 

Warriors couldn’t see it, but Four was holding the empty orange bottle, missing the cap. 

A horrified silence followed, and next was the sound of begging. 

“Nononono, please, no!” Someone started panicking. Despite everything, the remaining consciousness in Warriors mind ached, wanting to comfort whoever it was. He knew that anxiety, the overwhelming fear taking over. “I-I cant l-lose one of you guys, I can’t-” Suddenly, the voice became muffled, and unintelligible. 

Meanwhile, Warriors felt his face being grabbed and his eye was pried open, and something bright was shining painfully into his eye. A pain spiked in his head, and he felt like grunting, but found himself unable to. 

“His...his pupils are super dilated.” The voice got softer. “It...it was an overdose.” He didn’t know why, but Warriors felt the arms around him tighten, just shy of being uncomfortable. _Why ar_ _e they sad?_

“War, you gotta stay with me, you hear? We need you in the group, so stay awake!” They didn’t understand though. By now Warriors was too out of it to know why he felt like this, why he before wouldn’t have wanted to stay awake. Now, he wished he could tell them. 

_But...I._ _..I_ _can’t..._

And he finally lost consciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Warrior's isn't dead! Also, I did some research about overdoses before writing this chapter, but if I'm incorrect on anything, or if you have questions about what symptoms were used and/or how in the story, feel free to let me know in the comments. ALSO, very important, if you have some experiences you want included in the story, please let me know! I've only known people with an eating disorder or overdoses (intentional or otherwise) in the past, and I've never struggled with either one myself, but I have experienced other mental health issues and understand the frustration when it's portrayed inaccurately in fan fictions, and how it can help validate what you're struggling with and going through when it's spot on. I want everyone's input so that this story is for everyone. Hope to hear from everyone:)


	3. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing what was going on through Warrior's perspective, how were events playing out for his loved ones who understand the desperate situation they've found themselves in?
> 
> These are the same events from Chapter 2 "Confusion" but explaining fully what's going on. 
> 
> As always, shout out to the original by Kirii!
> 
> Link is below:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554779/chapters/51386827

Time had seen his share of injuries and s evere s icknesses, but  right then, there was a  feeling of dread, like a dead weight in his stomach.  The fact that Warriors had been missing for almost an hour  before  they finally found him had been the start of his anxiety.

No , actually, it was how _odd_ Warriors had been acting.  He  always seemed disinterested in food, almost to the point of being repulsed by it . Time knew Warriors had been skipping  meals,  so he built situations where Warriors couldn't make an excuse , but always at a distance .  So far only him and Legend had noticed,  and out of respect they tried to help him without telling the others  so as not  to  embarras s him, but now...he wondered if that had been a mistake.

Plus, he would normally do his share of chores around camp, but left others to do their own. 

Today, he saw Warriors eat a full meal. Time swore it looked like he was swallowing nails with the way he was reacting.  He completed, or at least helped with, all the chores.

And no w , Warriors was completely limp in his arms, unresponsive. Sick in a way a simple potion could not f ix.

He would never be able to get Warriors slack expression out of his mind , his blue lips, hunched form...if he didn’t have to stay  strong for the younger members of the group, he probably would’ve shown his panic. And, that was before they knew what was wrong, before Time ha d picked him up.

“Get me a blanket, his lips are blue!” He  had  ordered. Immediately, Wind  had  nodded and ran in the direction of camp.  Poor kid...he  had  looked on the verge of tears. Time couldn’t blame  him; he just saw his older brother deathly ill. 

The next few moments were a blur, the group of heroes offering everything they could to warm up their teammate and brother.

Wind came back with the blanket,  and Time had wrapped it around Warriors body , and rest ed the man’s (no, not man-boy's) head on his  armor before lifting him up . 

The second he had, he knew something was horribly, horribly wrong. 

Time remembered when the cocky hero had joined the group. He was strong, toned, and muscular.  Time knew muscles weighed much more than what was in his arm s , and the frame in his arms was much slighter, and jauntier even . He could feel bones, ribs, joints sticking out...If he didn’t know better, he would’ve thought he was carrying Hyrule . That was saying a lot, too. According to Legend, who had found Hyrule long before they joined the group, the kid had been skin and bones after his adventures, having never had enough food to eat or supplies in general. He was still recovering the weight he had lost, but Warriors was as small, if not  smaller, than Hyrule was now. Horrifying was  far  too light of a word .

And then, then Four showed them the empty bottle .

Time swore the world slowed down, like he had played that cursed song on his ocarina again.  He tightened his hold on the body.  _ No...no, hadn’t they all suffered enough as it was? And now one of their own even... _

There was a sharp intake of breath and  Hyrule burst into tears. Already he could see the panic in the brunette's eyes and the increased breathing, his eyes growing distant as he said  “ Nononono , please, no!” I-I  cant l-lose one of you guys, I can’t- ” Legend ran,  already  there  w i thi n a second,  bringing Hyrule into his arms, hugging him, and pressing the boy's face into his shoulder as the younger sobbed uncontrollably . Time noticed Hyrule’s breathing, even more dread rising in his chest.  _ Shit...he’s hyperventilating, he’s going to pass out soon if he keeps it up! _

Luckily, Legend’s already on it, rubbing Hyrule’s back, and he motioned Sky over, who seemed unsure of himself. “’Rule... l’ll be righ t back, I  gotta check something, but Sky’s going to be right here with you, okay?” The smaller boy looked up at him with frightened eyes . “Hey, hey, hey! Stay strong and stay calm, calm and strong, remember?” Hyrule nodded slowly as Legend extracted himself and Sky took his place. 

Next thing he knew, Legend snatched  the lantern from the ground and  grabbed Warrior's face, forcing an eye open, muttering about a “complete and utter dumbass” under his breath.  Time braced himself for the bad news when he saw the team medic’s hands start to shake. 

“His...his pupils are super dilated.”  L e gend’s voice softened as he inhaled shakily . “It..."

"Legend, we need to know" the leader told him.

"It was an overdose..." was the hushed reply.

Time clutched the boy tightly to his chest, not wanting anything else to hurt one of his boys .  _ Where...did I go wrong? _

“War, you  gotta stay with me, you hear? We need you in the group, so stay awake!” The older man found himself yelling, not out of anger but desperation. And he hoped that the younger could hear , but while he thought  the captain was already lax in his arm, the boy suddenly, was truly limp, all tension gone as his h ead lolled and  flopped backwards.

They had to get to camp, and  _ fast,  _ before Warriors faded away. “Move!” He yelled, “Were leaving now,  Twilight, go meet Wild back at camp, and get the fire going as strong as possible, and some potions too. Let him know what’s going on, and make sure he isn’t tearing hims elf apart.”

_ I know he’s back at camp blaming himself, but it’s not his fault. He had no way of knowing, and there’s only one person to blame. I knew something _ _ was wrong but didn’t stop it... _

Warriors didn’t deserve this. If anyone did, it was Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I'm doing, what you like/dislike, I really want to know! I hope you enjoyed, but I know there's always room for improvement so I'm open to it. If you have any questions about how this chapter relates to the last one, or if you have an idea of where you want things to go, let me know in the comments as well. I have ideas planned out for future chapters, but I'm flexible depending on what people want. Thanks for reading!


	4. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is on their way back to camp, where they can save Warriors.
> 
> Unfortunately, crises don't like to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be careful reading this chapter, I know the past few have been intense, and this one will be as well. If you're curious/confused about what is happening in this chapter medically, there will be a note at the end of the chapter. This is based on basic research, and I am by NO means an expert. Anything mentioned is just to explain my *attempts* to make this as accurate as possible and why I put in what's going on in the story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy:)

The trip to camp was not going fast enough. The thick foliage was hindering their progress as they ran, and it was like it was trying to slow them down, putting roots in the most absolutely inconvenient spot- but Time was not letting go of Warriors for any reason. 

Not after he had so royally fucked up, he had to make it up to him...even if Warriors didn’t remember it, he would do it if only for his own sanity. 

One thing that both comforted and concerned him, was that he could hear every wheezing breath that the boy took. It was far too shallow and labored, but he always knew it was there. It cut down on the number of times that he had to check the pulse, because he wasn’t checking to see if it was there, only the rhythm and pace. 

Unfortunately, when Time did check, not only was it was getting weaker and weaker, the last time he had checked, it was arrhythmic and slow. Dangerously so. 

And while it hurt to hear it becoming more difficult for the boy, it was also a reminder that he was alive. Somehow, maybe...maybe Warriors was still fighting. Maybe he was still trying to hold on. Maybe his family could heal his wounds, the ones he had been hiding for who knows how long. 

But the biggest maybe was could they get him through the next few days. If he could survive that long, then they could begin the process of stitching his mental state back together and figuring the root of the problem, what had caused... 

Time shook his head. He wasn’t going to think about that right now, he had to focus. 

“Time?” He turned his head at the quiet voice next to him but didn’t slow down his pace. Hyrule looked up at him. “Is Cap going to be okay?” He barely whispered. 

“Yes,” Time said simply. 

“Are...you okay?” Time felt bad, he could tell that Hyrule was trying to keep up but was struggling with the branches getting in their way. And he knew that with Hyrule, ‘are you okay?’ usually meant ‘are you mad at me?’ Maybe trying to take that short cut hadn’t been a good idea after all, he thought. Not knowing an exact path was slowing them down, and was also raising the group’s anxiety, not knowing exactly how far away camp was. 

“It’s nothing against you, ‘Rule, I’m just trying to stay focused.” 

“That’s...not exactly what I meant...” 

Time had to be okay for the others. If he wasn’t okay, how was he going to guide them through this mess he had created? He had to fix what he had broken; it was only fair. He had to be the one to give the group stability. 

So he kept the same brisk pace as though there was nothing wrong, even though so, so much was in that moment. 

He tried to keep the thoughts away, but that didn’t last for long. 

Warriors started convulsing in his arms. 

“Shit, Legend-you're staying here. Everyone else, go to camp, NOW.” He hastily lowered Warriors to the ground (albeit with difficulty) holding his hand under the boys head steady as the rest of the boy’s muscles twitched and spasmed erratically. 

“Old Man...?” Legend, for his part was honestly trying to hold up the act. Legend, the ever fearless and one of the most experienced of the group sounded so pitifully unlike himself. Time looked at the boy that was now lying on the ground. If only he knew how much he is to us, how much this is affecting us, Time thought. 

Warriors needed to know when (he was not going to let him go, he was going to make sure he made it, he had to make it) he woke up, not to be ashamed or guilty, but to know he mattered. He was worth the effort to help him in the way he hadn’t before. He needed to know that everyone’s inaction was because of ignorance or misunderstanding, not a lack of caring or of a lack of worth. 

Time took a deep breath. One thing at a time. 

“Give him some dignity, go! Get camp ready!” He commanded. 

He heard a whimper that broke his already cracked heart, and with a glance he realized it was Wind, who was close to sobbing. “I’m sorry, I-” 

“Wind, no, it’s no one’s fault and you did nothing wrong, but he wouldn’t want to be seen like this. I need you all to go for now.” 

He looked down at the boy, face painted with an expression of pain. He removed Warrior's scarf from his neck and wadded it up, placing it under his head to cushion it, then turned him on his side. Luckily, their wasn't anything to move out of the way, the only thing around were trees, and there was nothing he could do about that. After he checked to make sure only Legend was around, he started brushing the sweaty bangs out of Warriors face, and held his hand. 

“Warriors...you’re, you’re going to be okay, you’re doing great, you can get through this...” He continued whispering reassurances, whether it was actually to the boy in his arms, or to himself, he honestly didn’t know. 

He had seen seizures before, and while it wasn't a result of the overdose, this phase of it shouldn’t be lasting this long. The worst of it should be over in 20 seconds, and it had already be two minutes? Three? Time didn’t know exactly how long each phase was supposed to be, his knowledge was limited to basic first aid he received after becoming a knight for Princess Zelda (after he was being returned to being 9 again) and miscellaneous fact the Princess herself had mentioned in passing. But this long was unusual, at least as far as he knew, but it was enough to be seriously concerned. But he also knew there was nothing he could do except wait for it to pass, and make sure Warriors didn’t hit his head from one of the spasms. 

Finally, thank ALL, the spasms slowed to just minor twitches, and Time extended his arms in the recovery position. 

He went through the routine, checking his pulse (weak, but present), checking to see if Warriors had possibly regained consciousness (no luck, but he had already been unconscious when it happened...), but then... 

Fuck! He felt the weight in his stomach coming back, and his chest felt tight in realization. 

Warriors wasn’t breathing. 

After the seizure, he was supposed to have started breathing again. 

“Dammit Warriors, I’m not giving up on you yet!” He yelled, turning the boy back on to his back, positioning his hands over the boy's heart and began pressing down in a steady rhythm, and in a second Legend was there, and though Time couldn’t afford to focus on Legend, he could tell that he was panicking just as much, holding on to Warrior’s hand like it could be the difference between the other’s life and death. 

Thirty compressions later, he tilted the boy’s head, pinched his nose closed, and breathed into him. 

He counted to two. 

He repeated the breathes. 

Then he repeated the compressions. 

Two, three, four repetitions later, and still nothing. He heard Legend-Legend of all people, pleading. 

“No, please-! He, not yet-” 

Time had lost faith, but he had to try. 

He went through the routine, but during the breath, the most miraculous mistake happened. 

He didn’t even realize, but during the breathes, he breathed into hard. 

Warriors suddenly had gagged, starting to vomit, and Time quickly pulled his head back in surprise, but turned him over nonetheless while Legend gave him gentle pats on his back. Time looked at him questioningly. 

“If...the more he gets out his stomach, the less will be absorbed into his system. It, it might be a blessing in disguise...and I don’t think either of us believed in blessings anymore. I didn’t, anyways.” 

He took a shaky breath. “I might have to rethink it,” he admitted. 

It was still an excruciating process, Warriors' vomiting was violent, and the sound alone made Time wince. 

But then, he heard it. The most beautiful sound he had ever heard. The boy taking a breath on his own, with difficulty but he was alive. 

Time didn’t even hold it back anymore, and Legend realized why Time had sent everyone away. It wasn’t just about dignity, but because they needed strength and Time didn’t want them to see him like this when he had none to give. The father of the figure of the group was sobbing in relief into their teammate’s chest, and when Legend slowly raised a hand to see what was on his face, was surprised to realize his leader wasn’t the only one with tears streaming down. 

Legend could hear Time’s voice pleading. “We need you, don’t give up,” it begged. “Please, because we love you, we care, we...We want, we want you to be okay.” 

And Legend understood. They both had already lost so much, and they didn’t want to lose their teammate (family, a voice in him whispered) too, and they almost had. They’d believed they had. 

“Please hold on-” Time said, in a voice so uncharacteristically quiet that Legend almost didn’t catch it. 

He still missed part of it. While Legend didn’t hear it, it didn’t matter, because it only mattered if Warriors heard. 

“Please hold on, son” Time had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's some of the explanations of this chapter:  
> 1) Warriors is having a grand mal seizure as a result of the overdose. This can be an actual symptom of overdoses, depending on factors like the amount, type of medication/drug taken, and amount of time before treatment is received.   
> In this case, because he had less oxygen going to his brain, that is what caused the seizure. 
> 
> 2) In the case of grand mal seizures (otherwise known as tonic-clonic seizures) like stated in the story, the worst of the convulsions usually last 20 second, but can last for minutes. However, if it lasts 5 minutes or more, one should call 9-1-1 (for the U.S.) or their country's the emergency number. As a PSA for readers, here's a source about what first aid steps to take if you ever have to help someone with a seizure, and another for an overdose. Obviously I hope you won't, but education is critical so you know what to do if it does. They describe the best here:  
> https://www.cdc.gov/epilepsy/about/first-aid.htm  
> https://www.webmd.com/first-aid/drug-overdose-treatment
> 
> 3) When the "miraculous mistake" happened, Time had actually breathed in too hard while doing breathes. If this happens during CPR, the person who is receiving it can throw up because the air enters the stomach instead of the lungs. TO BE CLEAR, you do NOT want this to happen. In the story War starts breathing again after this happens, but this was a very lucky chance, even for a story. In real life, the person could start choking on their vomit. Also, remember that the franchise is medieval-like time period so there's not the same technology or medical knowledge we have (except for Wild), so to Legend, Warriors throwing up may be the only way for the medication to not be completely absorbed into his blood system.
> 
> If you have any other questions or if I got anything wrong, let me know in the comments! I'm always open to constructive criticism.
> 
> Thanks for reading<3


	5. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time and Legend have gotten Warriors back to camp, but how is the group handling the current situation? Also, Time is an even bigger dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys were holding out for a fluffy chapter, here it is! There will be hurt again, but it makes the comfort much better:)

They couldn’t risk waiting to get back to camp, so they forced themselves to compose their expressions before they finished the last stretch to camp. They tried cleaning out the captain’s mouth with some water with limited success, but it was better than nothing. The last thing they wanted was for him to feel embarrassed later. 

Even despite their efforts, both of their faces and eyes were slightly red when they returned. Taking in the camp, he was Sky comforting a very distraught Four, Wind and Hyrule looked like they were holding onto each other for dear life, and Twilight had his arm around his protégé while he combed one hand through the long blonde ponytail to comfort the younger. Though it was from a distance, Time could still see the way the poor cub was shaking, almost to the point of being violent, his eyes wide and afraid as he turned to look at Legend and Time carrying the Captain. He had jumped to his feet immediately shrugging off the pup's arm, who followed, giving Time a concerned glance and trying to get the cub to sit back down. Still, Wild’s voice was crystal clear despite being so quiet. 

“I-Is Cap okay-ay?” He said, even his voice trembling. 

“He’s not In the best shape, but he’s alive,” Time said honestly, “that’s as much as I can say right now.” 

Luckily, he saw that the fire was blazing hot, probably courtesy of the cub considering how he liked to blaze his enemies (and random fields) for some godforsaken reason. 

The wild child tried walking towards them, saying “I want to help carry him!” Twilight pulled back his protégé back. 

“Please,” he begged, “I just...I want...” 

_To help. To know he’s breathing._

Even though he didn’t finish his sentence, Time could hear it anyways. The fact that Warriors wouldn’t have to feel alone, that he had a family who loved him more than anything, it started a warm feeling that started in his chest and spread. Despite everything, he smiled slightly. “Did anyone get his bedroll set up?” He asked the group. 

“Yeah, it’s over here, we put it as close to the fire as was safe,” Sky said. 

Time nodded. “Thank you, Sky.” 

He looked over to Wild. “Come over here,” he said, nodding to the bedroll. Wild dashed over, leaving a confused Twilight looking at Time, who gave him a meaningful glance. _Trust me,_ it said. 

“Let’s get him out of the chainmail, it can’t be comfortable. Mind helping me?” A smile from Wild told him yes, and they were able to work their teammate out of the constricting armor, shoulder guards and arm bracers first, followed by the tunic and the chainmail itself. They moved to take off the gambeson too, but Sky jumped in. 

“Leave it, the quilting will help him keep some of his core heat.” 

Time nodded. “Should we put his tunic back on? As an extra layer?” 

Sky bit his lip as he considered it, but Legend jumped in. “While it’s not the most comfortable thing, we need to focus on keeping him warm. That has to be the priority.” He stated. 

They put the tunic back on before piling as many blankets as they could find on top of him, being careful not to let any of the ends close to the fire pit. 

Wind and Legend both had two blankets, and had tried insisting giving not just one, two each to Warriors, but Time had only let them give their extra, much to their chagrin. Afterwards, they decided on having those who had some medical experience taking watches. Legend would take the first watch, Sky would take second watch, and Hyrule would take third. 

“Alright, now everyone, go to bed.” 

“What? Your _fucking kidding me,”_ Legend yelled. The rest of the group looked at each other anxiously. 

“Are we really not going to talk about it?” Hyrule said meekly. 

“We will. But not tonight. Everyone is as exhausted emotionally as they are physically. Tomorrow is going to be hard enough, so tonight just take care of yourself however you need to. You don’t have to sleep right away, but be on your bedroll. Come morning, the focus is going to be on helping him.” 

Reluctantly, the group went to lay out their bedrolls. Wild looked disappointed-even scared, as if Warriors would disappear if he left for even a moment-before he hesitantly rose to his feet. 

Time stopped him in his place, saying “sit back down for a moment, Cub.” Wild obeyed, albeit looking confused. Time smiled gently, folding the top right corner of the blanket down, and undid the top tie of Warriors gambeson, moving it aside. He grabbed the younger’s wrist, and gently placed the hand over Warriors beating heart. “He’s alive, Wild. And we’re not going to let him go.” 

He could tell the other was getting choked up, and not a moment over putting the blankets back in place, Wild threw himself into Time. Surprised, he wrapped his arms around the shaking boy who was sobbing into his shoulder. 

“I’m s-sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m _sorry,”_ he kept repeating. 

“Wild, none of this is your fault. There is absolutely no way you could have known, so stop putting this on yourself.” 

“He chose me, and I just _let him go,_ I didn’t even ask _why-”_

_“_ And if you had, do you think he would have told you? I’ll say it as many times as I need you need to hear it, it is not your fault, and it never was.” 

The younger didn’t respond. Time could see Twilight sitting on his own bedroll and could feel the anxiety he felt about how his protégé wouldn’t stop blaming himself. Time shared his concern. 

Wild was so young but had been through so much, yet he still believed the entire fall of a kingdom was his failure. Despite the group’s effort, he couldn’t see that he had been chosen and sent as a child to fight the wars of beings who were dozens of millennia old, if what Sky had told them was true. His succeeding would have been a miracle. He saw himself as an adult when he was still a teenager. If anything, the guilt Wild felt now was an extension of what he already carried with him. He didn’t want to make the sobbing teenager anymore upset, but silence in this situation was the same as agreeing. 

“Wild, this isn’t just about Warriors, is it?” 

He felt the boy shake his head. 

“Wild...When are you going to forgive yourself?” 

“If I never forgive myself then I can never forget them...” 

“And what if you aren’t forgiving yourself because you blame yourself for forgetting?” 

For a moment it was silent. “I don’t know,” he said. 

Time ran his hands through Wild’s ponytail, gently working through the knots and tangles as the teen continued to sob. When it had calmed to an occasional sniffle, he decided to bring up the question. 

“It’s been a long day, and tomorrow is going to be too, do you think you can get some sleep?” 

He was greeted by silence. “Cub, are you awake?” 

“Can I sleep next to Warriors tonight?” Wild looked up at him with watery red eyes, still puffy. There had been very few occasions that he had seen Wild this worked up, and it was only when he thought he’d lose someone. He hoped it was the last time. 

“I don’t think that’s healthy for you, Cub,” he said, trying to be gentle. “But I know it’ll mean the world to him when he hears you wanted to.” 

“I don’t want to be alone tonight.” It was barely more than a whisper, but the emotions were clear. 

“You don’t have to be, you have Pup or me if you’d be more comfortable.” 

“Also, I...I don’t want _him_ be alone either, like I...like I-” he hid his face in the elder’s shoulder once again. 

_Like I was in the Shrine of Resurrection._

He didn’t have to finish his sentence to be understood. “Then how about you stay with Twilight, and I’ll sit next to Warriors in case he wakes up?” 

Wild huffed in disappointment but didn’t refuse or move away from Time. _He’s still scared,_ he thought to himself. He rocked the boy like he was much younger than he was physically. But he knew from his own experience that childhood emotional scars didn’t grow up or mature when the host did. The scars remained like younger versions still looking for comfort and resolution. 

He hummed quietly as well, whatever song he could think of passing through his lips. First Epona’s song (which had Twilight raising an eyebrow), then Zelda’s Lullaby, the Song of Storms, even the Song of Healing. He knew Twilight would wait until his protégé fell asleep before he’d let himself, but the rest of the group was still restless, despite being tucked into their bedrolls. 

The one exception was Hyrule, who had been exhausted from almost falling into a panic attack and was now sleeping with his head in Legend’s lap. Legend himself was quietly rummaging in his bag, pulling out a harp, which he harmonized with Time’s humming, or after Time ran out of songs, continued with his own. Sky joined in as well, and the combination of the two harps soon had Four and Wind drifting to sleep, cuddled together next to Sky, who occasionally running his hand through one or the other’s hair in a calming manner. Even his Pup was struggling to stay awake, head nodding as he sat crisscross, and waking himself up as he started falling forward. This reaction was endlessly entertaining to the Hero of Legend, who snickered to himself quietly. 

Sky eventually put his harp to the side with a yawn, lying down, and placing an arm over the younger heroes he had appointed himself to take care of for the night. Time looked down at the Cub who had slowly started relaxing, the fists that had been clenching his tunic releasing it and slipping down. The cub’s eye’s were fluttering closed, trying to stay awake but failing, and finally shut with a soft sigh escaping his lips. 

Time smiled softly, looking at his protégé who smiled back, already understanding and patting Wild’s bedroll that he’d placed next to his. Putting one arm under the Cub’s knees and his other under his shoulders, he lifted him up. Unconsciously, Wild snuggled into Time’s chest in a way that had Twilight reaching for the Sheikah Slate to take a picture. There was a small _click!_ as it __was taken, and Time rolled his eye (despite grinning, not that anyone could tell with the low lighting), setting the boy down. As soon as he released his hold, however, the teen’s face scrunched up and started to twitch. Pup threw a blanket over the two of him, and pulled the younger into a hug, making him relax once again. Before long, both were sound asleep leaving just him and Legend to watch as the fire flickered.

Soon enough, Legend’s watch ended, and he woke up Sky, before lying down to sleep next to Hyrule. With a yawn, Sky stretched as he shook off the remaining sleepiness. Within minutes, however, Wind started crying in his sleep and started thrashing. 

“Time? Could you take care of Wind? He’s having a nightmare, but I want to do a perimeter check to be safe.” 

Time sighed, looking down at Warriors, who was still unconscious. After a moment of hesitation, he got up. It would only be a few minutes. 

He had gently woken up a distraught Wind who surprisingly had admitted to wanting a hug, and after a few minutes, finally started talking about the dream that plagued him. Time had laid him back down, but didn’t leave him, running his hand through their youngest’s tousled locks to comfort him. After many tears, he had cried himself out for the second time that night, with Sky’s footprints being the only other sound in the night and he fell back asleep. Time got up with a smile, turning suddenly at the sound of a giggle. 

In less than 5 minutes, the whole layout of the campsite had changed. 

Wild had dragged his bedroll next to where Warriors laid, almost chest-to-chest with the unconscious hero and an arm thrown over him protectively, while Twilight had mysteriously moved closer as well, giving Time a sheepish smile from his new spot. Even Legend and Hyrule had moved in, and if any of the group got closer than they’d all be sleeping in a pile together. He shook his head in fake exasperation, trying to hide the smile that tried to break through while noticing the smug smirk on the veteran's face as he pretended to be asleep. Although Hyrule was facing away from him, he was certain he had a similar expression. They couldn’t have both moved without the brunette waking up as well. 

_You all were waiting, weren’t you?_

He walked to Wild, shaking him gently. “You know you weren’t supposed to have moved your bedroll. Go back to Twilight, he’s nearly as close as you are.” 

“Nuh-uh. I’m Cap’s personal heater now, you can’t leave him cold now.” 

Time huffed. _The little gremlin!_ Even so, he couldn’t be angry, only amused by Wild’s antics, and warmed by how much he cared for his family. 

“Well that won’t work for long if you freeze in the night.” He shifted the blankets to cover both of his boys. Wild looked up at him surprised and slightly sleepily, and Time noticed that despite acting mischievous, he was exhausted. His son’s eyes had dark bags under them, and he must be tired from the intensity of the emotions they had all felt today. “Go to sleep, Wild.” 

The wild child relaxed, muttering something that Time couldn’t quite make out. 

He went to join Sky and the younger members at the edge of camp, only to find they were right behind him. He raised an eyebrow. _You too?_

Sky shrugged, but his face turned a bright red. He looked down at Wind and Four who were already fast asleep again. “Didn’t want to be left out,” he said simply. 

“I guess I’ll sit with everyone else then,” the eldest replied, sitting down. “Why don’t you get some rest? I’ll take over watch.” 

“But-” 

“It’s alright, I’ll watch over him. I’ll wake you up if anything happens.” 

Sky considered it for a moment. “Okay,” he agreed. 

Once the other heroes had fallen truly asleep, he leaned back on his hands and took in the stars, considering what Legend had said earlier that day. 

_“It might be a blessing in disguise...and I don’t think either of us believed in blessings anymore. I didn’t, anyways.”_

_“I might have to rethink that.”_

Time looked around at the boys around him, who were now sleeping more peacefully than they had even an hour ago. He had hoped for them to take time for themselves too, but it was in their nature to want to help others, and the way they showed solidarity to support their brother was nothing less than incredible. 

What an amazing family they had become. 

Time grinned. He had never thought he’d adopted 8 sons, by _accident_ , no less. 

He still didn’t trust deities. Not after being sent on his three quests so far and having been a power-hungry one for a short period of time thanks to a cursed mask; however, maybe some blessings didn’t depend on higher powers. Maybe some simply existed. 

And if that was the case, these 8 sons he has now were one of the greatest blessings he’s been gifted with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, if someone has thrown up while unconscious, DON’T try to rinse out their mouth. The characters have limited medical expertise and access, so they do the best they know how. In the moment, they don’t want Warriors to be embarrassed later and they don’t have a hospital nearby, so that’s why they did, but that’s not something you should do. Just a PSA. 
> 
> Also, I might do a “filler” chapter on what happens at the camp while Time was doing CPR on Warriors, like how the characters were reacting, but only if the readers are interested. I’m personally on the fence because I don’t know if there’s enough description to of the scene Time and Legend see when they return to camp to figure out how the characters are individually reacting. If I do it, it’d probably be going into the rest of the group’s thoughts more deeply than they are in this chapter. At the same time, I don’t want to waste people’s time on something they don’t want, especially if it’s not critical to the story, this just adds depth. If you don’t want a whole chapter focused on that but are still curious, you can ask in the comments and I’d be happy to answer! Just let me know what you all would prefer. Thanks for reading btw! I won’t lie, it’s boosted my confidence a lot that people are enjoying the story!
> 
> Also, if you were wondering what Wild said under his breath, it was "Okay Dad." My hc is that sleepy Wild is a very affectionate and open Wild:)


End file.
